Permintaan Terakhir, Senyuman Terakhir
by HitsuKiro16
Summary: Re-Updated! Arthur tersiksa dengan hidupnya dan penyakitnya. Chara Death! Please enjoy, Author nggak pinter bikin Summary, dibarengi dengan tergesa-gesa. Hetalia! One Shot! Arthur Kirkland! Happy Reading, Minna! XD


Wah.. Saya kembali di Fic one Shot karena fic saya yang berchapter belum ada ide. Jadi saya bikin fic lain dulu, deh.

Minggu-minggu ini pikiran saya berfokus pada ini lho, Arthur Kirkland! (UK)

Fokus pada Angst dan penyiksaan batin itu menyenangkan! *tertawa GaJe*

Ok, Banyak request yang belum kubuat, karena buntunya ide dalam kepala saya yang kecil ini. Huaduh. Lagi seneng dengerin CD Drama, sampe-sampe tepar 2 hari mimisan tanpa henti karena percakapan yang didengarkan dalam CD Drama itu. (Waw, maksudnya sih Cuma kepikiran).

Ok, mari kita ke inti cerita.

**Permintaan Terakhir, Senyuman Terakhir**

**Author : Hitsukiro16**

**Disclaimer : ****Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Warning : Angst, chara death, Shounen-ai. Alternative Universe, OOC**

**Genre : Angst**

**Main Character : Arthur Kirkland ( England / UK)**

**Enjoy :D**

Pemuda itu mengerang pelan, pipinya yang baru saja dipukul oleh pemuda berkacamata yang makan makanan _junkfood_ yang dinamakan hamburger itu dengan keras.

"Damn you, Alfred! Apa maksudmu?" Pemuda beralis tebal itu menghapus darah di sudut mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Pemuda di sebelahnya yang dipanggil Alfred itu menggeram kesal.

"Kau melukai Matthew! Kau masih bisa bertanya, hah? Apa masalahmu? Jangan sangkut-sangkutkan dengan orang lain, dong!" Alfred menggertak keras. Alfred mencengkram kemeja putih yang Pemuda beriris Hijau itu sehingga tubuhnya ikut terangkat.

"Ugh.. Itu terserah aku! Mau mencari masalah dengan siapapun itu hakku? Aku tak ada urusan denganmu!" Alfred membanting tubuh pemuda itu sehingga menabrak tembok dengan keras. Rasanya menyakitkan bagi Arthur.

"Jangan mengelak! Ini juga masalahku! Matthew adik sepupuku! Matthew luka sana sini, kau... mau mu apa? Luka pisau di pipinya dan lengannya! Kau berniat membunuhnya, hahhh?" Alfred membentak keras pemuda lemah di depannya. Arthur sempat terdiam sejenak, lalu melontarkan kata-kata.

"Ya, ya, ya! Ya sudah! Kuakui! Aku melukai Matthew! Aku berniat membunuhnya! Memang kenapa?" mata Alfred membulat.

BUK BUK BUK

Alfred meninju pipi, perut, dan dada Arthur, sehingga Arthur mengerang kesakitan.

"Arthur Kirkland! Kau benar-benar memuakkan! Mendadak berubah seperti ini! Ada apa denganmu, hah? Sebulan ini Kau jarang bersama kami, menolak ajakan kami, dan muncul tiba-tiba dengan masalah yang kau berikan pada Matthew! Kau jadi cuek dan suka memaki orang! Pantas saja semua orang membencimu! Kau egois! Kau bukan manusia! Kau Iblis! Kau brengsek!" Alfred mengatakan hal itu. Hal yang menyakitkan, semuanya terlontar dan meluncur dengan mudah dari bibir Alfred.

Arthur Kirkland, pemuda yang tertunduk menahan sakit, karena punggungnya terhantam Tembok dan pukulan beruntun dari Alfred. Arthur menunduk, badannya bergetar, matanya serasa panas, bibirnya berdarah dan perih, ada sesuatu yang memaksa untuk keluar dari matanya.

"Huh.. Memang.. aku memang Iblis. Aku memang brengsek. " Arthur meracau pelan, namun jelas terdengar di telinga Alfred. Arthur tak merubah geraknya sama sekali. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk, menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar dan meruntuhkan segala yang dia pertahankan.

"Kau.. benar-benar berubah, Arthur.. Kau benar-benar bukan Arthur. Kau bukan Arthur!" Alfred mengerang frustasi, amarahnya meluap. Arthur mengangkat mukanya, menatap ke atas, menatap Alfred dengan pandangan yang tidak biasanya. Wajahnya sangat sedih dan tatapannya sayu, penuh kepedihan.

"Arthur yang dulu sudah lama mati, Alfred..." Arthur menjatuhkan air matanya dengan deras, walau sebenarnya itu bukan keinginannya, tapi air matanya jatuh dengan deras melewati pipinya. Alfred tak paham maksud perkataan Arthur.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Arthur menggeleng lemah. Arthur berdiri, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Sambil memegangi perut dan dadanya, Arthur berjalan pelan.

"Pergilah dari sini." Alfred mengernyutkan alisnya.

"Tidak sampai aku mendapatkan jawaban sebenarnya atas semua pertanyaanku!" Arthur membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Alfred, menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibahas dan dijawab! PERGI!" Arthur masih menangis. Air matanya terus turun tak mau berhenti.

"Aku tak mau lagi bertemu denganmu... Cepat pergi dari sini..." Arthur menahan tangisnya agar tak menetes lagi.

"... aku membencimu, Arthur."

JDUG

Menyakitkan. Kata-kata itu menyakitkan. Arthur tak bergeming.

Alfred lalu meninggalkan Arthur dengan kekecewaan. Arthur merasakan jantungnya bergerak lebih cepat, lalu jatuh terduduk. Dadanya sakit tak karuan.

"Ja—jangan lagi.." Arthur berusaha mengeratkan genggamannya pada dadanya.

"Ke—adaanku tak baik lagi.." Arthur terus mengerang kesakitan. Dadanya serasa sakit sekali. Napasnya pendek-pendek, keringat dingin terus mengucur deras.

BRUK

"Ukhh.. hah.. hah.. ughh.." Arthur masih meremas dadanya. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Arthur menderita Kanker Paru-paru. Sudah sekitar beberapa hari ini dia mengalami batuk-batuk, pusing tak karuan, dan sering lelah tanpa melakukan hal-hal berat. Dia sudah memeriksakannya ke dokter. Arthur tidak mau meminum obat apapun, dia tak mau berurusan dengan kedokteran lagi. Biarlah begini adanya. Dia sudah tak mau bertahan hidup. Dia berpikir biarlah hidupnya berjalan pelan-pelan, menikmati sisa hidupnya itu.

Tapi, apa yang mau dinikmati? Jika dia dibenci semua orang karena perubahan sikapnya yang mendadak? Ya, itu karena saking shock nya Arthur mengetahui penyakitnya ini, dia tak ingin teman-temannya tahu.

"Aku.. sudah berusaha semampuku. Jika mereka bisa membenciku, itu bagus. Mereka tak akan khawatir jika aku mati nanti. Mereka tak perlu tahu apa yang kurasakan. Mereka tak akan menangis, membiarkan mereka tertawa karena kematian diriku sudah cukup. Aku tak mau mereka menangis. Aku tak akan muncul di depan mereka lagi. Aku cukup menjalani sisa hidupku...

Sendirian..." Arthur tersenyum kecut. Kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya sering nyeri beberapa hari terakhir ini. Entah Alfred menyadari nya atau tidak.

...

...

.

"Bagaimana, Alfred? Sudah kau hajar itu orang?" Gilbert berteriak begitu melihat Alfred kembali.

"Dia tak mau mengakuinya.." Alfred menggeleng. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Arthur. Memang Arthur berubah, dan semua teman-temannya menyadarinya. Tapi, saat Alfred melihat mata Arthur, seperti ada sesuatu yang tersirat di dalam lubuk hatinya. Perasaan..

Tersiksa?

"Hah? Apa sih yang kau lakukan di sana? Sudahlah! Biar aku yang menghajarnya!" Gilbert mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Alfred menahannya.

"Tak perlu, aku sudah menghajarnya.. Kita lihat saja apakah dia masuk besok. Aku bertaruh dia tak akan masuk sekolah, besok." Gilbert mengurungkan niatnya saat Alfred menggenggam tangan Gilbert dengan erat.

"Ya sudah."

"Matthew, kau tak apa? Kau sudah baikan? Maafkan aku, ya.. Kau jadi terkena imbasnya.." Alfred mengelus rambut mattew Adik Sepupunya dengan lembut. Matthew tersenyum.

"Ya. Tak apa, ini bukan salahmu, Alfred.. Arthur pasti ada masalah.. Mungkin itu yang merubah sikap-sikapnya." Terlihat disitu Yao, Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig, dan Ivan. Semuanya memendam amarah besar pada Arthur. Entah kenapa, semua perbuatan Arthur pada Matthew, membuat mereka dendam, benci, pada Arthur.

Ivan terdiam. Dia merasakan sesuatu memang terjadi pada Arthur, dan Ivan tahu bahwa Arthur memendam sesuatu dibalik perubahan sifatnya yang keterlaluan ini. Ivan peduli pada Arthur.

Ivan pergi keluar ruangan untuk mencari tahu keadaan Arthur.

...

...

.

Pintu rumah Arthur terbuka. Ivan masuk untuk memeriksa apa yang terjadi pada Arthur.

"Arthur? Kau dimana? Arthur?"

"Ughh.. uhuk! Uhuk uhuk! Uhuk! Ugghh.." Ivan mencari sumber suara itu, dan mendapati Arthur yang tangan kirinya memegangi meja, dan tangan kanannya memegangi mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Mukanya yang pucat itu membuat Ivan langsung berlari untuk menolong Arthur.

"I—van?" Arthur terbelalak. Kenapa bisa, Ivan ada di rumahnya? Bagaimana bisa? Aku dalam keadaan begini!

"Ada apa denganmu, Arthur?" Ivan menhampiri Arthur dan memegangi tubuh Arthur untuk didudukan di sofa dekat situ. Arthur memegangi kepalanya yang masih berlinang-linang. Darah dari mulutnya sungguh merah pekat.

"Arthur, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ivan terlihat agak panik saat Arthur dengan tiba-tiba napasnya terputus-putus dilanjutkan dengan dahak darah dan batuk-batuk yang menjadi-jadi.

"Uhuk uhuk! Uhuk uhuk uhuk! Uggh, uhuk uhuk! Uh—uhuk!" Darahnya berceceran di lantai rumahnya.

"Arthur! Ayo ke rumah sakit!" Arthur menggeleng lemah. Arthur bangun lalu mencari tisu di dekat dapur.

"Aku.. uhuk-uhukk.. baik-baik saja.. hanya tersedak.." alasan yang paling aneh. Tak mungkin Arthur bisa mengelak lagi, Ivan mengetahui semuanya.

"Apa yang kau derita, Arthur. Katakan padaku." Ivan mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Arthur.

"Anggap saja aku sakit ringan. Aku tak—uhuk uhuk.. apa.. cepat pergi dari sini..." Sejenak keheningan terjadi. Keduanya terdiam. Hingga Ivan membuka suara.

"Jangan bercanda, Arthur. Tak mungkin sakit ringan batuk darah dan separah itu. Kau tak dapat menipuku dengan gerak-gerikmu yang jelas-jelas kau menderita sesuatu." Arthur tersenyum pahit sambil menyeka darah di sudut mulutnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau pergilah dari sini.. Aku tak butuh pertanyaanmu, _damn._" Arthur mencaci Ivan, tetapi dalam hatinya, Arthur menganggap bahwa dirinya sendiri inilah yang brengsek dan tak punya nilai moral.

"Aku tak akan pergi, Arthur. Sampai kau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu." Ivan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Arthur menggeram, dia berpikir keras agar pemuda tinggi di depannya ini segera pergi meninggalkannya, walaupun harus dengan cara kasar. Walaupun dia harus dibenci lebih dan lebih lagi.

"_Bloody git!_ Pergilah dari sini! Aku sudah bilang aku hanya sakit ringan!" Arthur mendorong kasar badan Ivan, tapi karena Ivan tetap kokoh berdiri, Arthur malah terpental jatuh.

"Sudahlah. Jelaskan semuanya padaku, atau perlu kubawa paksa kau ke dokter agar lebih jelas?" ancaman Ivan membuat Arthur bergeridik.

"Aku... menderita Kanker Paru-paru, Ivan." Ivan membelalakkan matanya lebar. Iris mata Violet itu menunjukkan kekagetan yang besar.

"Lalu? Sudah kau periksa ke dokter? " Arthur menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tak mau. Aku benci dokter. Aku benci obat, aku benci rumah sakit. Aku ingin menikmati dunia ini, sebentar lagi.." Arthur tersenyum pahit.

"Kalau begitu.. Ehmm, bukannya menyarankan. kenapa kau tak membunuh dirimu sendiri dengan pisau atau menggantung dirimu?" Arthur terdiam. Bingung ingin menjawab.

"Aku... sudah pernah mencobanya. Matthew sudah mencegahku agar tak melakukannya, walau bagaimanapun dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri, jadi aku tak melakukannya lagi." Lebih baik mati pelan-pelan, walau mungkin akan tersiksa, setidaknya saat terakhirnya, dia bisa memasang senyum yang paling tulus untuk dunia. Walau sekalipun dunia akan membenci dirinya. Biarkan dia menikmati hidupnya perlahan-lahan.

"Jadi, Matthew mengetahui hal ini?" Arthur mengangguk pelan.

"Aku lelah dengan kehidupanku. Aku.. bersyukur karena Tuhan memberiku penyakit ini. Aku tak perlu repot-repot untuk membunuh diriku sendiri. Tunggu tanggal mainnya, dan benang-benang akan putus, nyawaku juga akan diambilnya, dan entah dikemanakan rohku. Aku sudah lelah menghadapi kenyataan bahwa orang tua ku membuangku sejak aku berumur 5 tahun, aku sudah capek memikirkan betapa sakit hati dibenci dan dicemooh teman karena aku anak buangan. Aku... sudah menyerah.. Jika hidupku harus sengsara.. aku menerimanya. Entah... uhh.. bagaimana lagi.. Aku harus menghadapi ini.. Aku adalah orang yang dibuang! Aku pantas untuk pergi dan tidak berada di sekitar teman-teman lagi." Arthur menangis dalam diam. Semua uneg-uneg nya keluar begitu saja. Ivan tak mungkin menyebarkan hal-hal ini. Toh, tak ada gunanya, ini pun juga Privasi yang dikeluarkan oleh Arthur. Kisah Arthur sejak kecil.

"Aku bukannya tak menghormati pilihanmu, Arthur. Tapi, mati tanpa berusaha itu tak ada gunanya.. Toh, Kau akan semakin tersiksa di alam sana.. Bukannya karena aku sok tahu atau apa. Menurut yang kubaca di buku-buku, dan menurut pemahamanku pula, hidupmu tak akan tenang. " Ivan membuat Arthur berpikir dua kali, walau itu tak merubah pilihannya.

"Cukup kau yang mengetahui ini, Ivan. Di sekolah besok, anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku. Musuhi aku sama seperti yang lain lakukan. Aku baik-baik beberapa hari lagi." Ivan terenyak dengan perkataan Arthur.

"Apa maksudmu dengan beberapa hari lagi? Apakah..."

"Iya. Nyawaku tidak sampai seminggu lagi, Ivan, dan aku mohon, jangan gagalkan pilihan terakhirku untuk pergi, dan semua orang membenciku dan bersenang atas kematianku." Ivan kembali termenung. Permintaan Arthur yang begitu aneh.

"Tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal ini, Arthur? Bukankah semua orang ingin dikasihi oleh orang lain? Bukankah semua orang yang menderita ingin diperhatikan?"

"Jawabannya mudah. Aku hanya ingin kepergianku nanti tak ada tangisan sedih, walaupun mungkin saja semua nya tak peduli. Sudahlah.. Aku punya pilihan sendiri. Ini jalan hidup yang kupilih." Arthur memegangi dadanya yang terkadang masih sedikit nyeri. Sakit yang dideritanya ini sudah mulai sering kumat dan selalu terjadi. Seperti sudah menjadi konsumsi sehari-hari. Hal ini menandakan bahwa memang hidupnya tak lama lagi.

"Arthur.. Tapi aku tak bisa memusuhimu. Untuk apa hal itu kulakukan jika tak ada alasan yang tepat? Aku tak mau bertindak yang aneh-aneh, Arthur." Ivan melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hahh.. Sudah kubilang, kan, Ivan. Aku hanya ingin sendiri dan merenung. Aku tak mau berkaitan dengan orang lain. Aku tak mau memiliki hubungan apapun dengan orang lain, sampai aku mati." Arthur berjalan ke wastafel dan mencuci mulutnya dan berkumur. Rasa darah benar-benar asin dan bau nya menyengat.

"Huh. Arthur, kau memang orang yang aneh. Jangan tersinggung, tapi memang itu kenyataannya." Ivan tertawa, Arthur tersenyum polos.

"Hahaha. Ya, ya. Karena lawakanmu, aku merasa agak baikan dari yang tadi. Lawakanmu manjur juga buatku." Arthur merapatkan kelopak matanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Akhirnya kau tersenyum juga! Jadi nggak kelihatan seperti orang sakit!" Ivan menepuk pundak Arthur sambil terus tertawa.

"Aku memang sakit, Ivan." Arthur mengernyutkan kedua alis tebalnya sambil memandang pemuda Rusia di depannya bingung.

"Lho, kalau kau tak mau orang tahu sakitmu, jangan pasang tampang seram dan sedih begitu dong. Teruslah tersenyum agar orang nggak khawatir. Itu sih yang aku tahu dari Kakakku di Ukraina. _Keep smile_, Arthur!" Ivan berusaha menyemangati Arthur. Mungkin bisa mengobati luka Arthur karena kesepian sejak sifatnya merubah semua keadaan dan hubungan Arthur dengan teman-teman.

"Tersenyum, ya.. Bagaimana caranya aku tersenyum untuk menutupi hal-hal itu? Senyum yang seperti apa?" Arthur menatap kedua Kakinya. Kedua tangannya meremas celananya.

"Seperti ini, lho. Lihat!" Arthur menatap Ivan. Senyuman Ivan benar-benar menghangatkan hati. Arthur merasakan itu. Jarang-jarang Ivan menampilkan senyumannya yang langka itu.

"Ayo, kau coba!" Ivan mencubit kedua pipi Arthur lalu membuat lekukan senyum pada pipi Arthur. Arthur tentu saja melawan, semakin lama mereka bercanda seperti itu, lama-lama Arthur tersenyum juga. Senyuman itu senyum kebahagiaan. Sudah lama Arthur tak merasakan kehangatan seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Ya, sejak orang tuanya membuangnya karena hal yang dia sendiri tak mengerti.

"Berhasiiillll! " Ivan tersenyum polos. Akhirnya Arthur tersenyum dan menunjukkan senyuman bahagia yang sebenarnya.

"Nah, begitu dong! Jadi orang nggak khawatir." Mereka lalu bercanda tawa bersama.

Setelah lama bercanda dan tertawa, Ivan ijin pulang, karena Ivan besok harus mempersiapkan hal-hal di sekolah. Ya, tahun terakhir mereka bersekolah, dan Ivan yang sebagai ketua OSIS harus mempersiapkan acara yang luar biasa. Mungkin, sekaligus untuk kenangan terakhir dan tak terlupakan untuk Arthur.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya. Banyak persiapan yang harus kulakukan untuk besok. Pastikan kau datang besok, Arthur." Arthur mengangguk. Sambil mengantar Ivan sampai depan pintu.

"Maafkan aku tak bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah, Ivan. Aku jadi tak enak." Arthur menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ivan tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, kau beristirahat saja, dan jangan lupa hal-hal yang kukatakan tadi, ya. Selalu tersenyum untuk orang lain, tetapi sesuai keadaannya lho ya." Ivan terkekeh bersama Arthur.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. _Bye_, Arthur." Ivan berjalan ke luar pintu rumah Arthur.

"Ivan, terima kasih ya!" Ivan membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Arthur.

"Yup."

GREK

Pintu sudah ditutup Arthur. Arthur berjalan ke kamarnya. Jendela kamarnya terbuka, hawa dingin menusuk. Arthur berjalan ke arah jendela karena ingin menutup jendela itu.

JDUG JDUG JDUG

BRUK!

"Ugghh.. Uhuk uhuk!" Arthur ambruk ke lantai kamarnya, mencengkram dengan kuat dadanya. Sakit yang luar biasa. Gejala dari penyakitnya kembali, berusaha untuk menenggelamkan Arthur dalam kesakitan dan penderitaan yang luar biasa.

Arthur memukul-mukul dadanya, tapi sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi, lebih parah dari biasanya. Napasnya makin pendek, makin pendek.

Arthur berusaha meredam sakitnya dengan segala cara yang dia bisa, tapi sakit itu tak pernah terelakkan. Selalu datang dan menyerangnya, kapanpun yang diinginkan oleh tubuhnya yang semakin memperburuk keadaannya.

Pandangannya kacau, berkunang-kunang, dunianya serasa berputar. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, dia berusaha menggapai jendela.

JDUG

"Uhuk uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Darah pekat menetes ke lantai. Sangat banyak dan merah. Matanya menatap darah itu sejenak, tapi penglihatannya sudah kabur. Dunianya berputar-putar, dadanya semakin sesak seperti tak bisa bernapas.

Tangannya masih berusaha menggapai jendela, berusaha tetap pada kesadarannya, tapi, kepalanya semakin sakit, lalu Arthur menutup matanya perlahan, dan ambruk di lantai yang dingin.

...

...

.

"Dia benar-benar tidak datang! Kerja bagus, Alfred! Pasti kau menghajarnya sampai tulang rusuknya retak!" Gilbert tersenyum sadis. Pagi yang cerah itu, di sekolah Gakuen Hetalia, Alfred, Gilbert, Matthew, Yao, Kiku, dan Francis sedang duduk-duduk di kelas. Pelajaran kosong karena guru-guru sedang membantu OSIS mempersiapkan acara di sekolah. Ivan pun ikut sibuk dan terjun langsung.

"Hahahaha! Pasti sekarang dia tak bisa bergerak! Keadaan berbalik padanya. Salah sendiri memukul Matthew. Itu akibat perbuatannya." Yao terlihat senang sekali. Matthew terdiam. Alfred yang menyadari keterdiaman Matthew jelas bingung.

"Ada apa, Matt? Mukamu murung begitu?" Matthew menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Alfred kembali dibuat penasaran.

Dulu Alfred, Arthur, dan Matthew cukup dekat, Arthur yang paling memahami perasaan Matthew ketika sedih, dibanding Alfred, dulu, Arthur sudah seperti kakak dari Matthew. Tapi kenapa sejak Matthew terluka karena Arthur, Alfred memendam perasaan kecewa. Matthew juga seperti orang aneh, terdiam kalau membahas soal Arthur. Sepertinya, Matthew masih tak bisa menerima apa yang dilakukan Arthur, mungkin.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Pulang sekolah, cepat-cepat Matthew keluar dari ruangan. Diam-diam Alfred mengikuti Adik sepupunya itu. Matthew terlihat agak tergesa-gesa. Dia terus berjalan, dan Alfred terus menguntitnya.

Sampailah Matthew pada suatu rumah yang sangat di kenalinya, rumah Arthur. Terbesit sesuatu yang aneh dari rumah Arthur, terasa begitu sepi. Tapi, jendela kamar Arthur terbuka lebar. Begitu pula pintu rumahnya.

"ARTHUURRR!" Suara itu membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Alfred melihat Matthew memasuki rumah Arthur begitu mendengar suara yang sepertinya tak asing di telinganya.

Alfred segera memasuki rumah Arthur menyusul Matthew. Kekagetan Alfred dan tak percaya menjadi satu.

"Lho, Ivan? Matthew? Ada ap—"

Kata-kata dari Alfred yang ingin dilontarkannya karena adanya Ivan dan Matthew di situ, tapi perkataannya terhenti saat melihat apa yang ada dalam gendongan Ivan, itu Arthur.

"Apa... yang terjadi..?" Alfred terbata-bata saat melihat keadaan Arthur. Tubuh lemah itu, darah di sudut bibirnya yang baunya menusuk hidung, warna merah darah yang mengotori pakaian Arthur dan menodai pakaian Ivan karena menggendongnya, Muka Arthur yang pucat pasi seperti orang mati, bibirnya yang putih pucat, berhias darah, matanya yang tertutup rapat, raut muka yang tenang seperti tak bernyawa itu, itu Arthur.

"Tolongg.. jelaskan padaku... Ada apa.. Apa yang terjadi.. padanya? Pada Arthur? Kenapa.. kalian di sini?" Alfred butuh penjelasan. Hal ini membuatnya bingung.

"Akan kujelaskan semuanya nanti! Yang jelas sekarang kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit! Lihat! Napasnya lemah! Ayo, Ivan! Cepat!" Matthew segera menarik lengan Ivan yang menggendong tubuh lemah itu keluar rumah. Alfred yang tersadar dari lamunannya, lagi, segera mengikuti Ivan dan Matthew.

...

...

.

Ivan, Alfred dan Matthew terduduk di ruang tunggu. Muka mereka terlihat tegang, serius, frustasi, bingung, terlebih Alfred.

"Jadi, sebenarnya luka di sekitar wajahku dan luka di lenganku saat Arthur tak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk meredam sakit yang dideritanya. Saat itu Arthur, benar-benar tersiksa."

_**Flashback : ON**_

"_Arthur? Ada apa? Kau merasa tidak enak badan? Dari tadi batuk-batuk?" Matthew menepuk pelan punggung pemuda di sebelahnya yang menunduk sedari tadi._

"_Aku... uhuk uhukk.."_

"_Astaga, Arthur! Darah di mulutmu! Kau kenapa?" Arthur berusaha menepis tangan Matthew, tapi tubuhnya malah limbung ke kanan dan ambruk. Matthew yang kaget segera menolong Arthur entah bagaimana caranya._

"_Aku... baik-baik saja.. uhuk uhuk.." Arthur meremas dadanya pelan, sakit yang dia rasakan sungguh membuatnya serasa sesak napas._

'_Aku... sudah tidak mampu lagi...' batin Arthur yang sudah menyerah pada hidupnya._

_Matthew melihat gerak-gerik Arthur yang aneh, tangan kanan Arthur merogoh kantong Arthur dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan._

"_Arthur! Jangan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Arthur nyaris menggorok lehernya sendiri jika tidak ditepis oleh Matthew. Sehingga pipi Matthew menjadi korban pisau, pipinya tergores, namun tak dalam. Tapi, Arthur tak mengalah, Arthur berusaha mengincar organ penting miliknya supaya bisa ditusuknya dan mati sekejap. Tapi Matthew segera menepis dan melempar pisau itu. Sekarang lengannya yang jadi korban, tapi hanya segores luka kecil._

"_Biarkan aku mati! Aku lelah hidup! Uhuk uhuk! Uhuk uuhuk uhuk!" Arthur berteriak kencang-kencang. Mendadak batuknya menjadi-jadi._

"_Arthur, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak!" Matthew memegangi lengan Arthur agar Arthur tak lepas dari penjagaannya, agar tak berusaha untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri, lagi._

"_Aku tak mampu hidup lagi! Untuk apa aku hidup jika aku memang tak diinginkan hidup, hah? Aku ditinggalkan Orang tuaku dan mereka memberikan penyakit turunan ini padaku! Ibuku yang menderita kanker paru-paru dibawa oleh Ayah ke Swiss untuk pengobatan! Dan aku ditelantarkan! Sekitar 3 minggu ini sakitku semakin parah! Aku tak bisa menahan emosiku dan tanpa sadar aku menyakiti orang lain! Untuk apa aku hidup! Aku tiba-tiba meninggalkan teman-temanku karena penyakitku ini! Ini menyiksaku! Kenapa Tuhan tak pernah berpihak padaku! Membelaku 1 kali saja! Menjelaskan semuanya, untuk apa aku dilahirkan jika aku hidup untuk ditinggalkan dan menderita seperti ini! Dampaknya membuatku semakin jauh dari kawan-kawanku! Dan mereka menganggapku tak setia kawan!" Arthur mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya. Matthew terdiam. Jadi selama ini Arthur jarang bersama teman-teman karena penyakitnya ini. Arthur benar-benar tersiksa. Berarti selama ini Arthur menghindar dari teman-teman agar penyakitnya ini tidak diketahui mereka, tapi setelah teman-teman meninggalkannya, Arthur semakin kesepian._

"_Arthur.. Tapi kau bisa bicara dengan mereka, menjelaskan semuanya." Arthur menggeleng lemah._

"_Aku tak mau ada yang tahu apa sakitku ini."_

"_Tapi dengan membunuh dirimu sendiri tak akan merubah keadaan! Setidaknya berjuanglah untuk hidup! Kalau begitu tunjukkan kalau kau itu kuat!" Arthur menggeleng lemah lagi._

"_Lebih baik aku menjauh dari kehidupan dan memutus hubungan dengan mereka. Aku tak ingin orang berada di dekatku lagi." Matthew bingung dengan perkataan Arthur._

"_Ini permintaan terakhirku, Matt.. Kau bohongi mereka. Bilang kalau luka yang kau dapat itu karena aku melukaimu. Jangan bilang kalau aku sakit. Katakan bahwa aku ingin membunuhmu. Katakan bahwa aku akan menusukmu dengan pisau berkali-kali. Katakan semua yang negatif tentangku."_

"_Tidak! Aku tak akan berkata seperti itu!" Matthew berteriak menolak, Arthur mengambil napas dalam-dalam._

"_AKU MOHON! INI PERMINTAANKU PADAMU SEBELUM AKU PERGI!"_

_..._

_..._

_._

_**Flashback : OFF**_

Semuanya terdiam di situ. Matthew rundung, setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar semuanya, membuka semua rahasia dan kebohongan yang disimpannya. Permintaan terakhir Arthur terpaksa dilakukannya.

Ivan berdiri lalu memandang Alfred, "Dia.. menderita Kanker Paru-paru, dan nyawanya, tak sampai 1 minggu lagi." Alfred terenyak. Alfred tak percaya dengan perkataan Ivan.

"Hahaha. Kalian bercanda, kan? Arthur tak mungkin menderita hal-hal seperti itu, kan. Ini hanya permainan kalian, kan?" Ivan dan Matthew menatap Alfred dengan pandangan yang sedih.

"Kalau kami bercanda, kami tak akan mengajakmu kemari dan membawa Arthur kemari. Dengan darah-darah seperti itu kau masih tak percaya?" Ivan menggetak Alfred dengan tekanan suara yang berat dan tajam. Namun Alfred masih tak dapat mempercayai semuanya.

Setelah berjam-jam mereka menunggu di ruang tunggu, akhirnya salah satu dokter keluar dari ruang itu.

"Bisakah aku bicara dengan kalian sebentar?" Ivan, Matthew, dan Alfred mengangguk.

"Arthur Kirkland, menderita Kanker paru-paru. Memasuki tahap akhir. Kemungkinan besar, dia bisa hidup beberapa hari saja. Paru-paru miliknya benar buruk keadaannya." Semuanya tersentak. Arthur, hanya bisa hidup beberapa hari lagi.

Matthew menangis, Ivan bersedih, membalikkan tubuhnya, tak ingin raut mukanya dilihat sekarang, dan Alfred, menangis dalam diam.

...

...

.

"Ungh..." Arthur membuka matanya perlahan. Napasnya lemah. Arthur melihat sekelilingnya, putih. Tempat ini paling dibencinya. Dari baunya saja, Arthur tahu bahwa ini rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya, Arthur." Arthur melirik ke arah sumber suara, itu Ivan.

"Ivann.. Kau.. membawaku kemari?" Ivan mengangguk.

"Ya, bersama Matthew dan Alfred."

"Al—fred?" Ivan mengangguk. Ada Alfred, juga? Berarti dia sudah tahu semuanya? Berarti, Ivan sudah melihat semua kejadian dan apapun yang dialaminya? Penyakitnya, juga?

"Ivan... bawa aku pergi dari sini." Arthur duduk secara perlahan.

"Tidak. Keadaanmu buruk. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu." Arthur menatap tajam Ivan.

"Sudah kubilang aku benci rumah sakit! Aku baik-baik saja!" Arthur menggerakkan kakinya, berusaha turun dari ranjangnya.

"Arthur." Arthur terenyak. Suara itu, suara khas milik Alfred.

Arthur tak mau bertemu Alfred. Dia sudah tak mau melihat iris mata langit milik pemuda berkacamata itu, Arthur tak mau lagi bertatap muka.

Arthur melepas infus dan turun dari ranjangnya, baru saja akan melewati pintu, Alfred menarik tangan Arthur keras dan mendorongnya dengan cepat agar tak keluar dari Ruangan.

Arthur geram, lalu mendorong Alfred dengan keras. Alfred yang tak bergeming sama sekali, mencengkram lengan Arthur lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Kembali ke ranjang, Arthur." Alfred terus menatap tajam mata Arthur, iris hijaunya yang meredup, seperti tak ada kehidupan di situ. Arthur mendengus kesal, lalu memberontak minta dilepaskan.

"Tidak. Aku mau pergi dari sini! Kau tak ada urusan denganku!" Arthur berusaha melepas cengkraman Alfred. Tapi usahanya nihil.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Matthew untuk berbohong? Kau memang tak berniat membunuhnya, kan?" Arthur menelan ludahnya.

"Aku berniat." Arthur membuang mukanya, tak ingin melihat pemuda di depannya dengan jarak yang hanya 10 cm dari muka Alfred ke muka Arthur.

"Kalau begitu lakukan." Ivan dan Matthew shock mendengar jawaban Alfred.

"Hei. hei, apa isi kepalamu itu, Alfred? Perkataanmu sungguh tak bermutu." Ivan mencemooh Alfred.

"Kenapa? Nyatanya dia tak bergeming? Dia tak berani melakukannya, Ivan." Arthur menundukkan kepalanya. Hawa yang begitu dingin karena malam yang gelap sejak 4 jam lalu datang, menandakan ini sudah malam.

"Kembalilah ke ranjang." Dan Arthur menurutinya. Arthur kembali ke ranjang. Lalu menutup matanya untuk beristirahat. Sekilas diperlihatkan senyumnya pada Ivan, sepertinya mengartikan sesuatu, tapi Ivan tak dapat mencerna artinya.

...

...

.

Sudah pukul 2 pagi. Alfred, Ivan, Matthew tengah tertidur. Alfred tertidur di sofa, Matthew tertidur dengan kepalanya menyandar pada ranjang Arthur. Ivan bersandar pada tembok namun tertidur lelap. Arthur sejak tadi tidak tertidur, rasa sakit di dadanya dan pusing di kepalanya membuatnya frustasi. Sakitnya menjadi-jadi lebih sakit dari biasanya.

Dunianya berputar-putar layaknya putaran jarum jam. Kepalanya begitu sakit dan pening. Arthur turun dari ranjangnya tanpa membangunkan Matthew dan yang lainnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, tubuhnya benar-benar tak mau berkerjasama dengannya, sehingga dia terjatuh.

Untung baginya, semua yang berada di situ tak ada yang terbangun, Arthur berusaha bangkit dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Aku... harus pergi.. dari sini... uhuk uhukk." Arthur berjalan dengan gontai, tangan kanannya berusaha bertumpu pada tembok, dan tangan kirinya terus bergantian meremas kepalanya dan dadanya yang rasanya benar-benar bisa membunuhnya sekarang.

Arthur terus berjalan sekuat tenaga, dan ia berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa seseorang pun mengetahuinya, bahkan perawat-perawat dan dokter saja tak menyadarinya. Tubuh lemah itu mengerang kesakitan terus dan terus, efek dari penyakitnya ini mulai menyeruak secara liar. Gejala kanker paru-paru membuat seseorang yang mengidapnya akan benar-benar sulit bernapas dan kepalanya akan benar-benar sakit, dan hal-hal ini akan semakin parah di malam hari atau pagi hari.

Arthur duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup lebat. Sedikit Arthur masih bisa melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Lampu jalan yang menerangi sekitar dirinya. Dibawah pohon rindang namun serasa dingin sekali. Rerumputan yang didudukinya. Sekilas, Arthur melihat ke atas langit biru kehitam-hitaman gelap yang masih terdapat bintang-bintang yang bersinaran.

Kelopak mata Arthur menutup secara perlahan-lahan, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang benar-benar polos dan tulus, senyuman yang sudah lama tak diperlihatkannya pada dunia. Arthur merasa agak puas, bisa lolos dari rumah sakit, walau dia harus tersiksa. Usaha nya tak sia-sia. Dia bisa melihat hal-hal indah di sini daripada di dalam rumah sakit yang berbau itu. Dirinya bisa menikmati suasana yang tenang ini sekali lagi, bukan karena kesepian, tapi rasanya dia didampingi oleh alam dan dunia. Dia tak butuh orang-orang di sekitar, yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah ketenangan untuk 'hari terakhirnya'.

"Aku... rasa.. ini sudah batasnya.. uhuk-uhuk.. ini adalah akhir.." Arthur mulai merasakan sesak yang luar biasa, rasanya semakin sulit untuk bernapas, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, keringat mengucur deras tanpa henti. Kemeja lengan pendek miliknye terbuka 3 kancing. Terusik karena genggaman eratnya sedari tadi.

"Hei, lihat, ada seseorang tuh di bawah pohon!" serak seseorang berambut merah dengan iris mata Hijau sambil menunjuk Arthur yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Wah, iya.. ayo kita lihat siapa dia." Seru seseorang lagi yang mukanya Tampan dan berbadan tinggi.

Arthur merasa mendengar seseorang mendatanginya. Tapi dia tak dapat melihat siapapun ataupun apapun di depan matanya karena pandangannya melabur, dunianya terus berkunang-kunang dan badannya serasa lemas.

"Astaga! Itu Arthur Kirkland, kan? Adik kelas yang kau sukai itu, lho, Scott." Ya, 2 orang itu adalah Scott dan Mathias Kohler Andersen. Pemuda kebangsaan Scotlandia dan Denmark itu adalah kakak kelas Arthur dan kawan-kawan. Scott menyukai Arthur karena Arthur adalah orang yang menarik baginya. Sedangkan Mathias suka dengan seks. Jadi apapun akan dilakukannya demi hal itu.

"Wah, badannya seksi juga nih. Kita _rape _aja, _Bro_! Lumayan tuh badan! Lagipula jarang-jarang ada kesempatan begini!" seru Mathias sambil memegangi lengan Arthur. Arthur mendengar perkataan orang itu. Arthur dalam bahaya. Arthur harus mengelak dan pergi dari sini.

"Hen—tikan.. Pergi!" Arthur mendepak tangan Mathias. Tapi tubuhnya serasa berat mendadak. Rasanya seseorang mendudukinya sehingga posisi tubuhnya tengkurap dan punggunggnya serasa berat sekali.

"Sebentar, jangan dulu.. tunggu dulu.. kita nikmati dia perlahan-lahan. Tapi, jangan di sini. Kita bawa ke tempat kita saja." Pemuda tinggi itu menampilkan senyumannya sambil menduduki tubuh Arthur. Arthur tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Kedua tangannya ditarik keatas sehingga tangannya serasa terpeluntir.

"Ugghh.. akhh.. Lepas—kan aku.. uhuk-uhuk.." Arthur mengerang kesakitan karena rasa sakit di tangannya dan paru-parunya serasa sesak.

"Oh, oh.. ayo kita bawa dia pergi." Arthur dibuatnya pingsan dengan pukulan yang intens di perutnya, sehingga Arthur menutup matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Al—" Arthur menutup matanya.

...

...

..

"Arthur menghilang!" Alfred yang mendengar suara yang lirih itu segera bangun dari alam mimpinya. Dilihatnya dengan segera ranjang yang digunakan Arthur. Ranjangnya masih utuh, tapi seseorang yang harusnya tidur di situ tak ada.

"Ini masih jam 4 pagi? Mana mungkin Arthur keluar rumah sakit? Paling dia ke WC?" Alfred menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak ada. Akupun baru saja dari WC, maka karena itu sekalian aku mencari Arthur, tapi dia tak ada, di sekitar Rumah sakit." Ucap Ivan bingung.

"Dimana dia?" Matthew tersadar dari tidurnya dan kaget karena pemuda yang harusnya dijaganya setadi malam tiba-tiba menghilang. Bentakan Alfred cukup keras untuk membangunkan orang banyak.

"Sepertinya dia melarikan diri." Ivan berlari keluar ruangan dengan segera. Perasaannya buruk tentang Arthur. Rasanya ada hal janggal yang menyelimuti perasaannya.

Alfred dan Matthew pun merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaan kehilangan yang amat sangat mengganggu.

'Arthur.. kau ada dimana?' batin Alfred khawatir.

Mereka mencari ke segala tempat sekitar situ. Arthur tak mungkin jauh-jauh. Arthur pasti ada di sekitar sini. Mereka sudah mencari ke semua tempat, kecuali beberapa tempat terpencil.

Namun Alfred merasa aneh pada salah satu tempat, di sekitar rumah kosong yang sudah kumuh, entah perasaannya atau apa, tapi sesuatu menariknya ke sana.

"Ayo kita cek kesana." Alfred menunjuk rumah kosong. Ivan dan Matthew hanya mengangguk pasrah.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ada orang di dalam?"

Scott yang sedang minum kopi itu kaget karena ada seseorang di luar. Scott sangat tahu suara itu. Itu suara adik kelasnya, Alfred.

"Oy, Mathias! Ada orang datang! Itu Alfred!" Mathias tertawa tak percaya. Dia 10 menit yang lalu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendekati tubuh Arthur yang tak berdaya di ranjang Scott itu. Tangannya membuka kemeja Arthur. Mathias mulai mencium bibir Arthur, dengan ganas dan liar. Arthur tersadar dari bangunnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kasar di bibirnya. Tangan Mathias mulai menggerayang kesana kemari.

Arthur terbelalak kaget, Mathias kakak kelasnya menciumnya? Arthur baru akan memberontak jika Mathias tidak mencekal kedua tangannya dan menariknya ke atas. Arthur merasa tak berdaya, napasnya mulai pendek-pendek. Rasanya kepalanya mulai pening kembali. Arthur batuk keras dan darah mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Mathias merasakan sesuatu yang asin di lidahnya, maka dia melepas ciumannya dengan Arthur lalu meludahkannya ke lantai.

"Sial! Aku menelan darahnya! Uhuk! Huek! Rasanya menjijikkan! Dasar kau!" Mathias mengangkat tubuh Arthur dan membantingnya ke lantai. Punggungnya terbentur keras, membuatnya serasa kehilangan napasnya dan tenggorokannya menjadi sakit luar biasa. Arthur terbatuk-batuk keras tak sadarkan diri, lagi. Seonggok darah dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Napasnya perlahan menipis dan menipis.

Alfred, Ivan dan Matthew mendengar sesuatu yang aneh di dalam rumah itu.

"Hoy! Bisa bukakan pintunya? Kami tahu ada orang di dalam!" Alfred berusaha untuk membuka pintunya, tapi itu terkunci.

"Alfred, firasatku buruk." Matthew menggenggam lengan Alfred. Alfred mengangguk paham.

"Aku akan mendobrak!" Alfred ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu.

Dari pihak dalam, Scott memegang tongkat untuk memukul Alfred, dan Mathias mengepalkan tangannya, siap untuk menghajar Alfred. Sedangkan Arthur terbaring tak berdaya di lantai yang dingin.

BRUK

Alfred mendobrak pintu, tapi pukulan di kepalanya membuatnya sakit kepala, tapi tak kentara. Segera dia memukul perut Scott dengan keras, lalu Scott terlempar ke belakang. Mathias giliran maju, Alfred menyadari bahwa kedua orang di depannya adalah kakak kelasnya. Alfred segera memukul perut Mathias hingga Mathias juga terlontar ke belakang.

Mathias mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya dan berlari ke arah tubuh Arthur. Mathias menghujam leher Arthur dengan pisau lipat yang dibawanya.

Alfred terbelalak, jadi firasatnya benar, Arthur berada di sini. Ivan segera memukul Scott hingga sekarang Scott ada dalam genggamannya.

"Huh! Kalian maju, akan kubunuh adik kelas kesayangan Scott ini!" Scott terbelalak. Sejak kapan Mathias membawa pisau lipat itu?

Arthur kembali tersadar karena teriakan Mathias. Pandangannya saat itu langsung melihat Alfred, pemuda berkacamata dan bodoh itu.

"Al—" Arthur tak bisa bergerak, Arthur berada dalam cekalan Mathias, kakak kelasnya.

"Arthur!" Arthur terbelalak, itu benar-benar Alfred. Arthur tak mau Alfred mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya tadi. Dia digerayangi oleh Mathias. Alfred tak boleh tahu ini. Arthur harus pergi.

"Hei. hei. kalian tahu? Arthur baru saja kugerayangi, tubuhnya, benar-benar luar biasa." Perkataan Mathias membuat Semua orang di situ terkaget. Scott pun merasa tak percaya apakah itu temannya atau bukan.

Arthur terbelalak lagi, selesai sudah semuanya.

"Ivan, terima kasih telah mengajariku arti tersenyum, Matthew, terima kasih banyak karena kau mengkawatirkanku. Alfred, terima kasih karena kau peduli padaku.." kata-kata Arthur terhenti sejenak, bahkan Mathias merasakan tubuhnya kaku mendadak.

"Aku mohon, berikan permintaan maafku pada teman-teman ya."

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Arthur menggenggam tangan Mathias yang menggenggam pisau lipat dan menghujamkannya ke lehernya sendiri.

"ARTHUR!"

Terlambat, pisau lipat itu menggorok leher Arthur. Walau tak dalam, tapi seseorang pun tak akan selamat jika hal ini terjadi.

"Al— Semuanya.. Arigato..." Arthur memejamkan matanya. Senyumannya merekah untuk terakhir kalinya. Darahnya mulai berceceran di mana-mana. Tubuh Arthur lunglai tak berdaya. Arthur, sudah pergi.

Alfred memukul Mathias. Lalu memeluk Arthur dalam-dalam. Tak mau kehilangannya. Tapi, semua sudah terjadi, Arthur tak kembali, Arthur sudah pergi, permintaan terakhir dan senyuman terakhirnya.

"Arthurr.. huwaaaa!" Alfred terus memeluk tubuh tanpa nyawa itu, tubuh penuh darah itu, sudah tak bernyawa. Arthur Kirkland, sudah pergi.

Ivan memegang pundak Alfred, Ivan juga merasa kehilangan, begitu pula Matthew.

"Alfred.. Mungkin, Arthur sudah tak lagi tersiksa. Mungkin Arthur sudah bisa bernapas dengan lega." Matthew memeluk Alfred sambil menangis.

"Iya. Arthur. Selamat jalan."

"Itu permintaannya yang terakhir, dan senyumannya yang terakhir."

OWARI

Yosh! Ini fic angst yang lain!

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya nggak nyambung dan aneh, maafkan saya.. Saya masih pemuda-eh pemudi-eh pemula ala kadarnya.

O ya.. Ini sudah saya benarkan semua kesalahan dan Typo dari Review yang Anda berikan! Arigato! Saya akan banyak belajar lagi! XD

Review please. :D


End file.
